


The Deluxe Boyfriend Package

by notalone91



Category: Barry (TV 2018)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Late Night Conversations, Nightmares, Past Abuse, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 18:14:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notalone91/pseuds/notalone91
Summary: When Sally wakes up from a nightmare about Sam, Barry is there to comfort her.
Relationships: Barry Berkman/Sally Reed
Kudos: 3





	The Deluxe Boyfriend Package

**Author's Note:**

> Quick Drabble.
> 
> Mxontie on Tumblr to Fangirl-Imagines: Are your requests open? If so can you write something about Sally and Barry? (Just wholesome tings) maybe Sally has a nightmare about Sam, but Barry was already awake when she woke up and he’s just all wholesome. 
> 
> Since they really only do character x reader, I offered to step in with a quick fix.

Barry has always been more active at night. His mind is clearer when the world is quiet. It makes sense, to him, to study his lines in the dead of night. He’s cross-legged on the floor, reading over the pdf version of the script for class intently when he hears it. Sally is talking in her sleep. She does that sometimes. Usually, it’s when she’s overtired.

“No, Sam. Leave him al-”

The glow from his iPad casts strange shadows across his face. He raises to his feet. Her words clip. She’s starting to thrash and whine. He knows where that goes next. He climbs back into bed and braces himself. “Sally?” he whispers. Gently, he rubs his hand over her arm and moves his body flush against her back. Slowly, he puts a little more pressure, letting some of his weight rest on her. He knows that compression of the sympathetic nervous system helps in episodes. God knows, he’s had enough of them. “Sally, you’re safe. Wake up,” he says, progressively getting louder. He doesn’t want to startle her more by shaking her or yelling, but she’s getting more worked up and he knows how much worse letting her wake up on her own is. “Wake up, Sweetheart. Come on. He’s gone. You won.”

She starts to calm. He presses a kiss to the curve of her shoulder. Her eyes finally open and she realizes exactly where she is. All in one moment, she breaks down into full body sobs. She rolls into her side and pulls him close.

“Do you want to talk about it?” Barry asks quietly, his lightly stubbled cheek against her. She shakes her head and digs her fingers into his muscled back. He inhales deeply, momentarily overwhelmed by the soft, fresh scent of her shampoo that makes him think of salads and picnics, then kisses her temple. “You know you don’t have to worry about him anymore, right?”

He can feel her nod from where she’s tucked against his chest. “But he had you this time,” she says quietly. “He had you and he was telling you lies about me and you believed them. And-” she looks up, honeyed hazel eyes red-rimmed and still streaming hot tears. “You were so disgusted by me. You ha-hated me,” she stammers, nearly hyperventilating.

Barry’s heart breaks for her. His face softens and he pulls back so she can see him. “I love you.” His gaze is intense, but gentle, much the same way he is with her all the time. “You could never do anything to make me hate you,” he insists, knowing the opposite isn’t true. “And, I promise you, there is not a single word that that jackass could say that I would ever believe.” Her lips twitch up a bit and he takes that as his signal to keep going. “‘Hey man, your shoe’s untied.’ Is it? Is it, really?” She snorts a little. He rolls onto his back and tugs her with him. “'The sky was really blue today.’ Doubtful. Dickhead.”

She hooks her leg up over his and rubs her foot over his calf. Her fingers dance through the dark hair on his chest. “You don’t have to do this. I can calm my own nightmares,” she says, unable to look him in the eye. “I mean, I appreciate it, and you, but-”

“Let me see-” he leans over to the nightstand and clicks on the lamp and grabs a piece of paper she knows to be blocking directions for their scene from The Glass Menagerie for the week prior. “Ah, yes, here it is. Deluxe boyfriend package includes complimentary, non-transferable nightmare banishment services,” he tuts. “You probably should have gone with the cheaper model.”

“Probably,” Sally laughs. “But the Deluxe was the only level that came with these shoulders,” she says, then places a gentle kiss there.

Barry nods. “A major selling point.” He squeezes her tightly and kisses the top of her head. “Do you want to try to go back to sleep now?”

There’s a quiet moment where he’s not sure what Sally is going to do. Then, she reaches across him and cuts out the light. “Let’s give it a shot,” she says, then lays her arm across him. “Thank you, Barry.”

Brushing her hair back from where it lays stuck to her cheek, Barry laughs. “Any time.” He means it. He would uproot his world for her. In this moment, with her so close to him, he would do anything she asked.

Just as Barry is fairly certain Sally’s fallen asleep, he hears a quiet, “I love you, too.” Sally presses a gentle kiss to his chest, then adds, “I don’t say that enough, do I?”

He blinks. He’s not certain she’s said it at all. “It’s okay. I know you do.” Still, it’s nice to hear. It’s nice to know.


End file.
